Life's Gift
by EvilTsukiMarrionette
Summary: My take on Sick!Healer AU where Deku sacrifices his own wellbeing for the sake of others. He gives up his dream on becoming a heor-hero instead he becomes a support-hero.


BTW this fanfic is based on my ask to  
ten-shika in tumblr which she made a comic of but basically this fic is like all of it all of it.

Btw have any questions just pm me in tumblr beanie-bunny-blanc

* * *

Loud wails can be heard all around the hospital as a family weeps for their lost loved one. The excitement they had just hours ago turned into melancholy and despair as the fragile baby would never be able to see the light of day or breath the fresh scent of air as it lays lifelessly in his mother's arms. The poor baby never had a chance to live and experience the life he could've had in the future as lifeless green eyes stared back at identical crying ones.

Midoriya Inko's tears slid down her eyes and into the small body of her baby's as all her pain for the past nine months caught up to her. Over a nine months ago, she had a wonderful husband she could count on and a baby on the way but by the fourth month her beloved husband abandoned her, giving the excuse that he was going to buy more things for the baby. He left without saying anything or leaving a note for her. The pain of being abandoned hurt her greatly but she knew she had to be there for her baby, whether she had a husband or not. Luckily for her, her mother offered to help with the baby and her in-laws helped pay for the materials required to raise a child.

Going into labor was not as mentally painful as being abandoned by her husband but physically, it was tearing her apart. She was elated at first when she felt that her baby was out of her but when she didn't hear any crying coming from the baby in the doctor's arms she started weeping, begging them to give her child to her. She lost so much in the span of nine months, she lost her husband, her independence and now, she lost her only son.

* * *

Shinju Takara sadly bowed her head down as she listens to her daughter's pained wails as she gently cradles the silent but precious bundle in her arms. She never knew the pain of losing a child but she has seen it first hand, her friend from years ago lost her child due to complications and brought her into a severe depression that not even her family could save her from. Takara would never wish that fate on someone, especially her own daughter but alas they were there in the hospital room mourning the death of what could have been her favorite grandchild.

With determination in her eyes, Takara walked over to Inko and softly placed a hand to her shoulder to catch her attention. Her daughter looks over to her, eyes glazed in sorrow and tears. Takara leaned over to Inko's ear and whispered something to her. Inko's eyes widened as more tears fell from them. Takara moved her hand to the head of the baby but her daughter grabbed it with hesitation in her eyes. She merely nodded to her daughter as Inko slowly lets go of her mother's hands. Takara's hand was now placed slightly above a patch of green hair and a soft light was being emitted from it.

 **"Give 100."**

Takara said softly and as minutes tick by, the glow dissipated and she withdrew her hand. The small baby started to squirm and lifeless green eyes burst into life as the baby started reaching for his grandmother's hand. Inko's eyes were filled with gratitude and happiness and the room was quiet from the miracle that just happened. Takara just smile at her daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead and gave one too to the little giggling baby. She stood up and looked at her daughter and grandson as her eyes started to droop and she collapsed on the floor.

As half the medical staff tried to save her mother and the other half trying to comprehend how her baby was alive, she could do nothing else but smile sadly at the her son as tears of both happiness and despair fell from her eyes.

.

.

.

 _'make sure you take care of yourself and this little guy alright? Life is a gift worth giving when it comes to your loved ones... and this is my gift to both of you so better take care of it.'_

 _'Thank you Okaa-san... for saving Izuku...'_

* * *

 **To be continued*-***


End file.
